I Just Can't Tell Him What My Heart Truly Says
by Aurianna
Summary: Set during anime episode 50. What were Mitsuki and Takuto's thoughts so close to the concert. What were they thinking when they shared their feelings? What else happened that last night before LIVE? More detailed description inside.


**Spoiler Alert:** This relies heavily on episode 50 of the anime, and pretty much assumes knowledge of multiple happenings before (and even a few after), as well as including many actual lines from ep. 50. So… just a heads up.

**Summary:** A lot happened in episode 50, "I Just Can't Tell Him." Mitsuki graduated, Takuto told her he loved her. Mitsuki told Takuto she loved him, and Takuto took the flower of forgetfulness. But through this all, what were Takuto and Mitsuki thinking? And what else happened that night, when Mitsuki confessed her love to Takuto?

**Author's Note:** This is a very self-indulgent fic, I have to admit. Very sappy. But it was running through my mind ever since I saw episode 50 (probably my favorite ep), so, please bear with me. I've borrowed a lot of script directly from the fan sub, so if it sounds familiar to you, that's probably why. I've interlaid thoughts and other events with actual dialogue from the show… that's how this fic works. Anything in italics is Takuto or Mitsuki's thoughts. I tried to make it clear who was thinking what… but if it gets really confusing, leave a review and maybe I'll edit and republish. I think the K+ rating should be good, but again, if you see anything too objectionable, let me know and I'll consider hiking it to T.

**Disclaimer:** "Full Moon wo Sagashite" and its characters belong to Arina Tanemura (I think). All translations were made by the wonderful fan-subbers. I luff you guys.

I Just Can't Tell Him… What My Heart Truly Says

Mitsuki's life was anything but simple. She had just graduated. It made her proud. It made her doubly proud, considering how much she'd had to go through to get there. She was an orphan, with a full time career, she'd had knowledge of impending death and she'd lost the man she loved. But she'd managed. She'd grown close with her new family—her grandmother, Tanaka, Ooshiga-san, Wakaouji-sensei, Takuto and Meroko. She'd made the most of her career, singing to her heart's content. She was going to fight that death. If nothing else, it encouraged her to do her best, rather than discouraged her. And with the help of Takuto and the others, she'd managed to pick up the pieces after learning of Eichi's death. Still, elementary school was the least of her challenges. Now she was only a week away from the largest (and possibly last) concert of her life, and then her surgery. She was either going to say goodbye to life that day, or say hello to an entirely new fate.

Everyone was doing their part, making arrangements for her birthday or concert or surgery. Takuto was trying especially hard to plan the perfect concert. But Takuto wasn't well. Each day Mitsuki noticed his growing weaker and weaker. He could slip away any day and become a ghost, left to wander. Meroko had traveled to the forbidden reaches of the underworld to retrieve a flower that could cure Takuto, but Mitsuki just didn't know how to tell him about it. But something needed to be done… soon…

Takuto snapped his fingers and an orb of brilliant power shone in front of him.

_Yes. I can do—_

And then it was gone.

Mitsuki watched, saddened at how frustrated he must be. Then, her mood quickly shifted from sad to frightened as she saw Takuto relapsing. The way he's shudder, when he'd try to fight off the nothingness that would eventually turn him into a ghost, was terrifying.

_Takuto! No! The flower. Don't go… _

Thankfully he got his bearings again.

_He… he seems better now. But I just can't do this anymore. He can't keep going through this pain. And I can't keep watching it._

Sensing her discomfort, Takuto said reassuringly, "Don't worry… leave the concert to me.

_The concert? That's the least of my concerns right now!_

"Of course I trust you. But what if… what if there was a way to stop you from turning into a ghost?"

"If there was a way, I'd try it."

_Thank goodness._

"In that case…

"Is there really a way?"

_He almost sounds detached. I don't understand._

"You're turning into a ghost because you're getting your memories back. Isn't that right? So then…"

"You're saying that I should give up my memories?

Well, if it would save you…

_She doesn't understand, does she? That just her existence is the best thing in my life. I couldn't trade knowing her for anything in the world._

"Sorry, but I can't do that."

She gasped.

_Don't be stupid Takuto. How can you just let yourself fade away? How can you do that to yourself… or to us?_

"Just like how you took your memories with you when you graduated from elementary school, I want to take my memories with me and graduate from being a Shinigami. Instead of giving up all my memories, and staying a Shinigami forever. That's how I would want it."

"Takuto…"

"I've made lots of wonderful memories in the past year. And, best of all, I met you."

_Best of all?_

Then Takuto stood up and continued.

"Whenever I was with you, somehow, it felt like I was making music along with you."

He turned to face her then. The look in his eyes gave her butterflies in her stomach.

"It was fun."

_I'm glad that our time together means so much to him. And I'm so grateful for his helping me to make music._

"I was able to sing, because of you. Getting to meet you, Takuto… was really…"

_What is that look on his face? It was tender a moment ago but now it's… Takuto looks intense a lot… but what's… in his eyes? What… What was I saying to him again? I've forgotten. Oh. I was telling him about what meeting him has been to me._

Mitsuki's mind raced.

_But what has it been to me, exactly? Takuto is the reason I sing. It's brought me so much joy. And it wasn't just his turning me into Full Moon. But just being there with me, driving me on. Like that day when Ooshige found out I had throat cancer; when they knew I was lying to them. I was going to stop singing forever because of that. But we spent the night together in the light house. I woke up to his singing. It was so lovely. It was so lonely. He made me appreciate singing even more. I wasn't just singing for myself anymore, or just for Eichi. It was for him. Him and for everyone. For him and… er… everyone. Not just him.Right._

_And I realized that day too, just how wonderful he was to me. Stopping at nothing to help me. I hugged him. It embarrassed him. That was fun. And it felt so nice. And there was the sun. Eichi and I always had the moon and stars. But Takuto and I… the sun. So meeting him was very important. He's been a wonderful friend. He's always there for me. He protects me… he's willing to go against everything he is in order to protect me. He… he's trying to change fate for me. That day at the playground, he took me up in his arms and told me I could be scared. He told me that he wouldn't let me die. _

_And there was that other time… where he took me in his arms… so near death… and eh saved me with a kiss of life. He tried to spare me… let me not count it as my first kiss, so I could save it for someone else but… why? It was important. It WAS special… it was—meeting Takuto was…_

Takuto looked at her intently. He tried to withhold a longing look, but then…

_Why should I withhold? There's so little time left for me. I want her to know how important she is to me. How special she is. She deserves to know she's loved no matter what… that even when I'm a ghost, I'll be remembering her, and it will make me happy. Who could have predicted this? A Shinigami falling in love with his intended victim? The whole matter is hopeless, pointless. How could a person ever love someone who was meant to kill them How could they ever be together? Still, she needs to know._

_She's stopped talking. Do it… Do it now._

"I know that telling you this won't accomplish anything. You're a human. I'm a Shinigami. It's just something that I need to do."

_Telling me what? There's nothing Takuto could tell me that isn't important. He's accomplished so much… done so much for me despite being a Shinigami. I wish there were more I could do for him… the flower… I should tell him. But he has something to tell me first… and ok, he's coming towards me. He always looks so elegant and graceful when he glides like that… he strikes the perfect figure. He looks… like he's going to kiss me! No, he…_

Takuto glided past Mitsuki and whispered into her ear. "I love you, Mitsuki."

_What? He…_

_Wait. This might not be right. Why give her something else to worry about when there is already so much to do?_

"No. I suddenly felt like I had to say it. Forget about it."

"Takuto, I-" She turned towards him, but he was already gone.

_How could he just go like that? How could he tell me those things then say to forget it? Maybe he really did mean to forget it. Maybe I should... what… what would thinking about this help? If he refuses to give up his memories, then he'll become a ghost. He'll be gone. I can't lose another person I… no. He has to take the flower. And then he'll forget me. Would it be fair for me to remember what he said, when he doesn't? Is that fair to either of us? If he loses his memories, would he ever even feel the same way again? His past feelings will be a ghost instead. I can't believe I'll lose a part of Takuto no matter what. He's right. I can't be thinking of this. I have to forget it. There's so much left to do._

Mitsuki's eyes had begun to water. She wiped away some stray tears. Then she padded across the room and pulled a piece of paper and a pencil from a drawer.

"It's time to work," she said to herself. "Going to keep busy! And cheerful! And focused. I'm going to work hard."

She sat down with the paper and titled the page "Love Chronicle."

A week passed by without incident. No one had said anything about the incident. Not Meroko, who'd overheard Takuto's confession, and definitely not Takuto or Mitsuki.

Everyone worked hard that week. Takuto continued to build his strength and help plan. Meroko helped Ooshige and Mitsuki went on her checkups and finished "Love Chronicle."

And then Mitsuki turned 13.

_They say I'm an adult now. I'm not sure what makes today different than yesterday. I wonder what even makes someone an adult. Is it really the number of years since you've been born, or is it something else? Regardless, all of my friends are here. I'll be happy, despite what may come in future days._

And then there was only one definite future day in sight.

A day later, Mitsuki found herself on the beach at sunset. The concert was a day away. The operation was set. The concert arrangements were set. But there was so much that still felt unanswered.

_I wonder what I prefer more; the sun or the moon. The sun was always Takuto's and the moon was always Eichi's. And now… now Takuto might not see anymore sunsets. There's no time left anymore. The concert is tomorrow. If Takuto doesn't take the flower, he could be gone tomorrow night. I could die. Fate could be changed. Takuto could be a ghost. Takuto could be a ghost without ever knowing how I feel. And how do I feel, exactly. I…Well, he loves me. He told me he did… he told me he loved me and I… It made me feel something… but I… I love Eichi. How could I ever feel this way about anyone else?_

She took that moment to look down at Eichi's pendant. "Eichi-kun, what should I do?"

She heard Eichi's voice in her head, "Just forget about me. It doesn't matter anymore." Then it was Takuto's voice saying it too "Forget about it."

"Why did they both say the same thing?" Mitsuki thought. "But… this feeling. Why do I feel the same way I did when Eichi-kun confessed? I don't want to… I can't forget about Eichi-kun or Takuto. Because… Takuto is…

_Takuto has been there for me, more than anyone else in my life. He's giving up everything for me, and to help me make this concert great. And we've been through so many of the same experiences. We both lost our parents, and we both had this cancer. We know how each other feels. That connection is there. And he loves me. I tried to forget it, but I can't. He loves me. And he allowed himself to love me, even when there was no hope. Even when I was pledged to another. That must have been so hard, and yet he kept trying._

_But Eichi-kun is the one I love. He's the one I did all of this for. It's always been Eichi… right?_

"Mitsuki?" Meroko called to her, startling her out of her daze.

"Yes, Meroko?"

"You seem like you need to talk. I'm here for you."

"Thank you Meroko… but I'm just not sure how to talk to you about this."

"It's about Takuto, isn't it?" Meroko asked knowingly.

"Yes." Mitsuki let out in a small whisper. "And it's not just about the flower… it's about…" she couldn't finish.

"It's about his feelings for you, and you're possible feelings for him."

"How did you know?"

"I've been able to tell that something has been going on with you two for a long time now. And with the concert only a day away, it's only natural that you'd be thinking about him. Would you like to tell me what you're thinking about?" Meroko asked, in a rare showing of complete seriousness.

"Well… last week, Takuto told me that he loved me. He told me to forget it. But I can't forget it. When I think about it I find myself feeling… something."

"I see." Meroko said, staring out at the horizon as the tide lapped at the shore.

Mitsuki sighed.

_Eichi-kun… I never got to tell him how I felt. How can I move onto someone else? I never got to make things right with Eichi. If he's looking down on me… how would he feel to see me with another person? How can I do that to my first love? But I can't help the way I feel… I…_

"I don't understand this feeling. I can't possible feel this way."

"You can. It's ok." Meroko said reassuringly. "The same thing happened to me."

Then Meroko told Mitsuki about her past. She'd had real feelings for Izumi, and for a time, Izumi indulged those feelings. But then he coldly cast her off. It left Meroko heart broken.

She'd been given a new partner, Takuto, but she'd thought, "If I'm always gong to end up feeling this way, I'll never fall in love again."

Mitsuki looked sad for Meroko.

"But… before I realized it," Meroko continued, "Takuto… I fell in love with him. In the end, it was unrequited, though.

"No way…"

_Poor Meroko… Maybe it's partially my fault that Takuto doesn't love her. I need to figure out how I feel, if for no one else, for Meroko._

"It's all right. I don't regret it one bit. As long as Takuto's happy, that's good enough for me. I 'm sure that Eichi-kun feels the same way about you.

"Meroko…"

_I sure hope so._

"You love him, don't you? If you can accept your true feelings?'

_I… but… Eichi-kun…_

"But…"

"This doesn't mean you're going to forget about Eichi. You're still alive. You're going to find new love. That's what it means to live. What you have to do now is tell him how you really feel. If you tell him the truth, I'm sure that Takuto will understand."

_Meroko's right. Takuto will understand the truth…Now I just have to stop being so weak and decide exactly what the truth is._

Mitsuki returned home right after sunset. She was greeted by Izumi and Jonathan. She knew it was long past time to act. Their not so gentle reminders spurred her on. She journeyed into the house while the remaining Shinigamis only looked on.

_It's time. I'm not sure what will happen… but it's been unfair of me to have waited so long to tell him this. Any of this._

Mitsuki took the glowing flower and placed it on the table, presenting it to Takuto.

"What's that?" Takuto asked, looking suspiciously at the mystical looking plant.

"It's the Flower of Forgetfulness. The only thing that will stop you from turning into a ghost."

"Flower of Forgetfulness?

_I'm not liking the sound of this…_

"If you take this all your memories will be erased"

"All!" shouted an incredulous Takuto.

"Those of your time as a human and those after you became a Shinigami."

"Don't joke around!"

"But at this rate you'll turn into a ghost!"

_Doesn't she get it? A life without remembering her wouldn't be a life at all! And how can I help with her concert with no recollection of what I'm doing there?_

Takuto slammed his hands on the table at either side of the flower and looked Mitsuki right in the eyes.

"Stupid! Didn't I tell you? I'll be fine until your concert is over."

_Doesn't he get it? I don't care about the concert. I care about him._

"But I don't want you to become a ghost after the concert"

Her outburst stopped Takuto cold. _She sounds upset_, he thought.

"Mitsuki…"

"Taktuo, I'm begging you!"

_I have to convince him! I can't lose you Takuto!_

"I won't. I'm definitely not going to take it. Why are you trying so hard, even getting that for me?"

_Why? Because I…_

Then she placed her hand over his but couldn't bring herself to look into his yes.

"Right now, I'm able to hold your hand…" her eyes started to tear. And that's when she looked up at him. "But if you become a ghost…"

Takuto was in awe. He looked down at her hand on his, and back up at her.

_Is this pity? Because I told her I loved her? I can't let her be upset because she feels guilty._

"I already told you to forget about what I said," he responded, more nonchalantly than Mitsuki would have liked.

"Those were you true feelings, weren't they?"

The words _Of course_ entered his thoughts immediately but he could say nothing.

"I also…" _I also what? Say it Mitsuki_… "…want you by my side forever. I don't want to lose you."

_Good enough, right?_

"I…" he began.

_Does she really want me with her forever? She can't mean it like that. And this concert means so much to her. I have to make sure I know what's going on, so it runs smoothly. I have to be able to watch, knowing who she is and how wonderful she is. I have to know how to protect her when it's over._

"…as long as I can here you sing tomorrow, hearing Full Moon sing is good enough, even if I turn into a ghost afterwards."

"No it's not. No, it isn't fair at all. It wouldn't be Full Moon's LIVE concert then. 'Live' means to live, doesn't it? Isn't that what you said? And you don't even care that you're going to turn into a ghost."

_You don't care that you'll leave me?_

"It's your live concert as long as you have the desire to live."

"You're wrong Takuto! Full Moon doesn't just belong to me! I thought about this for a long time. Just who is full moon? But now I finally understand. Full moon is the dream you and I created. And Meroko, Ooshiga-san, and Wakaouji-sensei, too. The dream that everyone helped to create. You said it yourself, didn't you? That you felt like you were making music with me. Full moon is a dream that can't exist unless you and I are together. Unless we both want to live, Full Moon's live concert won't be a live concert."

"Mitsuki…" _I don't know what to say_. _Is she right?_

Then Mitsuki rose and walked to Takuto's side. She placed her right hand on his forearm and looked into his eyes. Then she mustered up all her strength and took a deep breath.

"Takuto, let's live on together. Let's make tomorrow the first day of your new lives." _Please…_

_If it means this much to her, how can I deny her? This way, I'll get to be with her. I can make new memories._

"Yeah, you're right."

Mitsuki was overcome by happiness.

_Really? He wants to live? He wants to stay by my side? I don't think I've ever been happier… and I finally know why. So do it. Do it now._

"Takuto. I love you," she said softly.

Takuto didn't move. Didn't blink.

_Still. If I stand perfectly still then I won't wake up. This moment can last forever. I can remember it forever, even after I've taken the flower._

_He isn't saying anything. No reaction. Well, I know how that is. I didn't react when he told me he loved me either. It's caused us to waste so much time. There's no longer time to waste._

So Mitsuki, with her hand still holding Takuto's arm, reached up and softly kissed Takuto on the mouth.

_Is this real? So sweet… maybe I've stood still long enough._

Takuto let his eyes drift slowly shut.

_There's nothing I did to deserve this… so soft… so pretty…_

_So safe… so warm. I wish I deserved this. And I wish… that maybe…_

Mitsuki squeezed Takuto's forearm a little harder and placed her left hand lightly on his chest, raising up on her tip toes a little more. Takuto responded in kind, placing his right hand gently on the back of her neck, pulling her closer. He deepened the kiss then, but only for a few seconds.

_I won't overwhelm her._

Then, he broke away from the kiss and instead placed a loving kiss on her forehead and put his hand over hers, pressing it to his chest.

_Speechless_, he thought.

"So, I guess you really were my undisputed first kiss after all!" Mitsuki pronounced matter-o-factly.

_I love embarrassing him… and by that blush, I'd say it worked._

Takuto went into his typical rant pose, breaking away in order to turn from her and cross his arms in defiance. "I told you it was just mouth to mouth resuscitation. And you were the idiot that went and stopped breathing. And this… don't try to pin this on me. You were th-"

Mitsuki threw her arms around Takuto's neck and stopped his talking with a kiss a lot more intense than their first one. He didn't know what else to do rather than wrap his arms around her waist and surrender to her whim. Seems like that's what it always came to with her.

When they finally broke the kiss, Takuto still held Mitsuki to him, up off the ground. "Takuto, you shouldn't be embarrassed about expressing your true feelings."

"That's easy for you to say," Takuto said, putting her down.

"Obviously it wasn't. Not until now, anyway."

"Yeah. I should say so." Then he added, "And I should also say that I'm not entirely sure a 13 year old should know how to kiss like that." But despite saying it to embarrass her, he found himself blushing instead.

"I've thought about this too. I know it might not be right to say, but in a lot of ways I feel older than 13. I feel older than my friends at school. I love them dearly but sometimes I feel like they just haven't lived as long as I have," Mitsuki said meekly. Then she added, "But I'm sure Takuto knew how to kiss like that when he was 13, didn't he?"

"Hey! That was different! I was professional singer when I was 12." He said excitedly and irritated, breaking totally away from her, walking a few feet away. "I couldn't help it if there were stupid fan girls around all the time, trying to get autographs and stolen kisses. I don't remember any of them though so you don't have to wor—" Then he noticed Mitsuki's expression grow less playful and more serious. "I'm sorry Mitsuki. I shouldn't have said anything about those girls. You're the only one who" But he was cut off by her.

"No, that isn't it, Takuto. It's just that… you said you don't remember those girls. But soon, you won't remember me either. You need to take the flower. The sooner the better."

"Ah. I see." He said, again bridging the gap between them, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "It will be ok. A new life together. New memories, ok?"

"But… Takuto… do you think you'll be able to love me again, even after forgetting everything we've experienced together?" Mitsuki said, starting to cry.

_How can I be so weak all of a sudden. All I ever wanted was for him to agree to the flower… and now I'm not sure I want him to take it. Why must I be so selfish?_

"Mitsuki… all I'd need is to hear you sing once and have one conversation with you, and I'll fall in love with you all over again," He whispered into her ear, as he stroked her hair.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked, pulling back a little to look in his eyes.

"I know Mitsuki… because… Because that's all it took for me the first time," he admitted. "And besides, now, now you'll still be inside here," he said, motioning to his heart by placing his hand to his chest. "So we should do this. Before I change my mind, ok?"

"Ok!" she said, sounding a little happier than she had only moments before. She took his hands in hers for a minute, and he squeezed them reassuringly. Then she walked to the table where the flower sat.

Takuto wandered to porch and looked out at the sky. The moon had already begun to rise.

_Eichi, I'll look after her best I can. I promise you._

Mitsuki removed the lid from the flower and was taken aback. Just being that close to it… for a moment she forgot what she meant to do. When it came back to her, she had a thought. "Takuto, do you think, that if you only took a small bit of the flower, that maybe you wouldn't lose all of your memories? Or maybe you wouldn't lose them all right away?"

"I really don't know, but it's worth a shot. How am I supposed to take that thing, anyway?" he said, turning to look at her and to observe the strange flower.

"Well… hmmm. I'll be right back." She said, quietly exiting the room.

So Taktuo turned back to the night sky, and instead of Eichi, invoked Mitsuki's parents.

_Aoi, Hazuki. You made a wonderful, talented daughter, and I'll protect her, even when I no longer remember that she is yours._

In the mean time, Mitsuki returned with a glass of water and took a single petal from the plant and dropped it into the glass. She watched mystified as it gently drifted down to the water then broke into a thousand, glittery pieces when it touched the water's surface. The cup then radiated with the glow of the flower. She took it in her hands and walked it over to Takuto.

_I'm so glad he's doing this. I'm so glad that he's going to live on. That alone makes me so happy… that Takuto wants to live._

Mitsuki quietly traveled over to where Takuto was standing and offered him the glass with the gleaming liquid. He reached out his hands to cover hers briefly before taking the offering.

_She looks so happy. Fears aside. Be strong, for her._ And he drank.

When he finished, he still knew himself, and more importantly, he knew her. But he knew he must have accomplished something by drinking the solution.

_I'll probably feel the effects in the morning, or when I try to use any power… but until then…_

_He's smiling at me. Does he know me? Maybe I was right, and I delayed the effects. He might forget soon… but until then…._

They stood like that for a good while, in the moonlight, smiling at each other lovingly. Without saying a word they both knew that he still remembered her, but that he'd also taken the steps necessary to save him from becoming a ghost. Mitsuki couldn't be happier. Finally breaking the silence she threw her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder.

"I love you Takuto," came her muffled voice.

"I love you, Mitsuki," he said, kissing the top of her head, wrapping an arm around her.

Another few, quiet, thoughtless moments were shared between them. They didn't need words or extraneous thoughts; just the comfort of being together.

Takuto finally broke the silence, though. "Mitsuki, you have a very long day ahead of you tomorrow. You should go to sleep." Mitsuki nodded in agreement. She was starting to get sleepy. It was still fairly early, but it had been a long day. What she said next though, surprised him.

"Ok. You're right. But Takuto… will you go to sleep with me too?" Mitsuki asked, letting out a small yawn.

"Huh?" Takuto let out, caught off-guard. "Err… I don't know if that would be appropriate... And… and what if Meroko came home and found us asleep like that? I'd never hear the end of it, even after I lose my memories of it, I'm sure she'd not let me forget it…"

"Meroko isn't coming home tonight… so… Takuto? Please?" She looked up at him with large eyes.

_I never could deny her anything._

"Of course. It makes sense, too. If tomorrow is the first day of our new lives together, it makes sense that we'd wake up together to greet the day."

"Exactly!" Mitsuki said, smiling. "And maybe… if we wake up early enough, we can watch the sunrise? I love watching the sun with Takuto."

Takuto smiled at that and started taking off his backpack and shrugging out of his cape. But he stopped cold when Mitsuki reached up and took the cat ears from his head.

"Do you really think it will be that easy?" she said, looking down at his hat, rotating it in various directions, "Could you really fall in love with me so easily?

"Mitsuki…" he trailed off, taking his hat from her hand, placing it, and the rest of his Shinigami garb on the table. "Mitsuki. You already know the affect your singing has on me." Then he moved to her pallet and pulled the quilt from it. "Like that night on the hospital roof? Your voice brought me back from the brink, Mitsuki." Then he walked up to her and wrapped the quilt around her. "And it only takes one conversation…" he lifted her into his arms, swaddled in the blanket, "One conversation to see how dedicated you are… how considerate and kind…" he kissed her temple, as he lied down with her, wrapped up in his arms. "How pure… how loyal… and how sweet you are. It shines out of your eyes… it's in your smile… in the sound of your voice. How could it possibly take more than that?"

"Thank you Takuto," Mitsuki said, snuggling into Takuto, warm in her blanket. Then she repositioned herself a little to give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Takuto?" she asked, a few minutes later.

"Hmmm?" he let out sleepily.

"Let's make a vow."

"What kind of vow?"

"One like in the song I wrote. That no matter what happens… we'll always be with each other."

"Of course Mitsuki. I'll always be with you. Even I weren't physically here. Always," he said, hugging her tighter. Then, "Hey… what song are you talking about?"

Mitsuki just smiled. "You'll hear it one day, Takuto. You can be sure."

And like that they slept, dreaming of what lay beyond tomorrow, the day of destiny.

The end


End file.
